coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5501 (11th May 2003)
Plot Jason asks Eileen to take out a loan so that he can buy a car. He promises to pay her back but she refuses. Jason is depressed. Claire the nanny calls round to Ashley's house wanting a reference. Ashley realises that he made a mistake sacking her and offers her the job back. Claire is delighted. Eileen overhears Sarah saying how Todd gets a much better deal than Jason and that Eileen doesn't seem to give a toss about Jason. Eileen is shocked. Karen hires Harry to do fifteen hours cleaning a week at Underworld. Joe is unnerved when Karen says that she's been looking at the Underworld accounts. Vera catches Jack skiving in his new greenhouse at the allotment. He's supposed to be planting vegetables that they can sell and not drinking lager! Eileen surprises Jason when she takes out a loan for £1,800 and buys him a car. He has to pay her back £132 per month. Jason is over the moon. Sarah arrives home with Bethany. Gail is delighted thinking that she's come to her senses. Fred finishes with Petula Peach as she had so many irritating habits, including repeating the last part of her sentences! Norris is upset when the bank refuse his mortgage application. Emily puts him out of his misery and tells him that she's not selling the house anyway. Karen asks Joe to explain the Underworld accounts to her. Gail is shocked when Sarah says that she and Bethany are going to move to Oxford with Todd when he goes to university. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Allotments Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail is shocked by Sarah’s plans for the future; Karen is confused by Joe's reaction to her initiative at work; and Fred is overjoyed by Ashley's change of heart. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,870,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Harry Flagg: "Fifteen hours a week, hours to suit both parties? Look, people will have to abide by "Harry's Law". When my little yellow bollard sits outside that toilet door to show I'm in residence - working, of course - then no-one crosses the borders." Karen McDonald: "Right!" Category:2003 episodes